Not all cats hate water Rei one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: quizilla one shot. Meeting Rei at teh pool. ReiXYou


**AmTheLion:** And another one shot from quizilla. This one was requested by Amarate, and it's a Rei one shot. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**Not all cats hate water  
(****Rei one shot)**

You pull of your t-shirt, then your skirt. You press it into the little locker, grab your towel and close it and lock it. You let the water flow down your body, then you grab your towel again and walk out into the swim hall. The echoing sounds of children playing, teenagers in the water slides and the splashing sound of water fill your ears. You sight happily. This summer has been the warmest ever, at least it feels that way. You find a chair and drop your towel on it, before heading for the pool. You take a deep breath and jump in. As you disappear under the surface all sound disappears. The water feels cooling against your warm skin. The short silence and sensation of water around you feels great. Breaking the surface again you take a deep breath. Then you take a few laps around the pool. When you return to the chair you hurry to put the towel around you. You rest for a moment while watching all the people around you.

"Em…excuse me, miss."

Hearing a guy talk to you, you turn around a bit curious. The guy standing in front of you has raven black hair in a long ponytail, yellow cat like eyes, well trained body with strong arms and solid chest and a pair of red bathing shorts. Water is dripping from his hair and body. You stare at him, not believing he's talking to you.

"Em, I'm sorry, but I think you have my towel." He then says and gives you a light smile, but that only increase the deep blush appearing on your cheeks. Looking to your side you notice your owl towel lying in the chair besides you. You get on your feet and hand him his towel, while quickly grabbing for your own.

"S-s-sorry" you stutter. He smiles.

"It's all right. My name's Rei, what's yours?"

"______." You reply.

"Nice to meet you. So you here on your own?" He wraps his towel around him and sits down besides you.

"Yeh, I needed to cool down a little. And you?"

"I'm alone too, my team is training."

* * *

In the end you and Rei end up spending the whole day together at the pool. As you say goodbye to go and shower he holds you back.

"______ I, em….I was just wondering of something." He says. You look curious at him.

"Yeh Rei." He takes a deep breath as a pink glow comes over his cheeks.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me." He then says. You stare at him with your mouth slightly open in surprise.

"You…you mean that?" you ask.

"Yeh I do."A light worried look comes in his eyes. But then you give him a bright smile.

"I would love to Rei." You reply happily.

"Really?" Now he looks surprised at you, and you smile back.

"Really." He smiles brightly and you decide to meet later that night.

* * *

Rei smiles at you.

"You look beautiful." He says. Blushing you let him take your hand and lead you to a restaurant. You sit outside by a fountain eating. The dim light and Rei's eyes locked on you makes you feel wonderful. When you come to the dessert, Rei smiles at you.

"You know I sometimes work in this restaurant right?" he asks. You nod.

"Well I decided that I wanted to make the dessert for you." He says. You look stunned, but smile, at him. He gets up and head for the kitchen. A moment later he comes back with a little hart shaped chocolate cake. As he puts it down in front of you, you can't help but gasp. He decorated the cake with chocolate cream and I love you written with non-stop.

"Awww Rei it's wonderful." You say happily. He blushes and sits down again. You pick up the fork and take a bite of the cake. It tastes like heaven. Soon you feed him and yourself with pieces of cake while you talk and laugh together.

"I'm having a great time Rei, and the cake is delicious." He smiles at you while holding your hand.

"I'm glad you like it. And I'm having a great time too. I'm actually glad you took my towel earlier today." He says. You blush of this while giving him a light smile, casing him to laugh a little. Later when he walks you home you keep holding hands. When you reach the door you turn to him to say goodnight.

"Thank you so much Rei, for everything." You say.

"I should be thanking you."He replies. Both of you smile. Then you notice him leaning closer to you. He holds your hand tighter, then his lips touches yours in a gently kiss. You return his gesture without hesitation, and when you pull away again you're both smiling more brightly then ever before that evening.

"Want to go to the park tomorrow?" He asks.

"That sounds great." With that you give him another kiss before you let him walk away with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
